1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a kind of chopsticks, and more particularly to innovative chopsticks that require assembly.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Users may find it inconvenient to carry chopsticks due to their slender shape, so some chopsticks requiring assembly have been developed for resolving this problem.
However, the following shortcomings of typical assembled sets of chopsticks are observed.
Despite the fact that the length of the chopstick parts is reduced when disassembled, the number of components has increased, leading possibly to loss during cleaning or storage, or failure of reassembly.
When the chopsticks are assembled, both ends of the coupling components are separately screwed onto the handle and clamping portion. So, there will be several coupling states when the clamping portion is loosened again, and the coupling components may be loosened simultaneously with the clamping portion, or still linked with the handle, or fall off after disengagement from the handle and clamping portion, thus increasing the instability in use of chopsticks.
The chopsticks can assist the users in easily handling noodles or meals, such as spiced eggs, pork balls and sausage, but these chopsticks are generally formed with tapered ends (columns or angle columns) to avoid any personal injury. When the users intend to grip foods with chopsticks, the foods cannot be gripped firmly due to the smooth and narrow clamping surface of the two chopsticks. Moreover, when the users intend to insert the chopsticks into spiced eggs and pork balls, etc, slipping, rolling and tripping off may occur when inserting force is applied, leading to inconvenience of operation.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.